The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for outputting copied images such that a plurality of original document sheets are recorded on either side of sheets by an OA (Office Automation) apparatuses, such as copying machines, or on both sides of one sheet.
In offices in recent years, PC (Personal Computers) and printers have been used widely and thus copied documents and paper documents have been increased.
On the other hand, attempts have been made to reduce the quantity of paper to solve one environmental problem, thus resulting in that regenerated paper and reverse sides of paper sheets being used and contrivance of contracting images of a plurality of original document sheets to combine and output the images onto one sheet being performed. Copying machines developed recently have a function of contracting images of a plurality of original document sheets to combine and output the images onto one sheet.
However, the conventional copying machines, having the function capable of contracting images of a plurality of original document sheets to combine and output the images onto one sheet, involve an unintentional fact that images cannot be formed in a required sequential order attributable to the direction of the original document whether the direction is longitudinal or lateral (landscape/portrait) or an error in setting the direction of the original document. In this case, the original document must be again set and the copying operation is required to be performed again.
When images of four sheets of original document written as shown in FIG. 21A such that characters "A", "B", "C" and "D" are respectively written are contracted so as to be combined and output onto one sheet by the above-mentioned function, the images of the four original document sheets are contracted and output, as shown in FIG. 21B. The above-mentioned function is realized by contracting the images of the read original document into one-fourth and forming the characters A, B, C and D shown in FIG. 21B in this order.
However, the above-mentioned situation is changed attributable to a fact whether the original document intended to be copied is a longitudinal document or a lateral document (landscape/portrait).
If images of four sheets of lateral original document written as shown in FIG. 24A such that characters "A", "B", "C" and "D" are respectively written are contracted so as to be combined and output onto one sheet by the above-mentioned function, the images are contracted and simply formed in the sequential order as A, B, C and D shown in FIG. 24B. Therefore, an output image is disordered as shown in FIG. 24B such that the characters are formed in an unexpected order.
That is, although the above-mentioned function enables a required copied image to be formed in which respective images are formed adequately if the original document is formed in the longitudinal direction, an additional function is required with which the lateral direction of the original document is instructed in the case where the original document is a lateral directional document and which is able to adequately change the forming order of the respective original document sheets.
Although a case where the function of contracting a plurality of original document sheets to combine and output the images into one sheet cannot be obtained has been described which takes place in the above-mentioned case in which
(1) the original document is longitudinal/lateral. Moreover, the above-mentioned function cannot attain a required object attributable to PA1 (2) the vertical direction in which the original document is set; PA1 (3) whether the image on the original document is written longitudinally or laterally; PA1 (4) mixture of longitudinal original documents and lateral original document; PA1 (5) mixture of original documents facing upwards and those facing downwards; and PA1 (6) inadequate direction of the paper sheet cassette which has been set. PA1 (7) the direction of the original document when the both-side copying operation is performed sometimes results in an unsatisfactory result being obtained.
In order to adequately use the above-mentioned function, a user must recognize the function and adequately set the original document or arrange the order of the original documents to be adaptable to the above-mentioned function or again perform the copying operation. However, if original documents are mixed as described in (4) and (5), the user must rearrange the direction of the original documents.
Also in a case where a plurality of original document sheets are copied to both sides of one output sheet,
As described above, when the function of contracting a plurality of original document sheets to combine and output the images onto one sheet or a double-side output function is used by the conventional copying machine, a required copy cannot be obtained in many cases attributable to the direction of the original document whether the image is formed in the longitudinal direction or the lateral direction or the sides of the same whether the original document faces upwards or downwards and the direction of the paper sheet cassette. Erroneous use of the above-mentioned function provided for the purpose of improving the appearance of the copy and reducing the quantity of copying sheets raises a problem of inconvenience for a user or increase in the quantity of paper attributable to the required re-copying operation.